Lost Boys:Soul Mates
by vampire.shadowsforever
Summary: After Alice's parants die the 4 girls move to Santa Carla for change when they meet thier unexcpected true loves in a midnight biteing expirience.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own the Lost Boys, David, Paul, Dwayne, Marko, or Star. I however do own Willow Godfrey, Maria Emerson, Alice Mozen, and Katlyne ( Katie) Styles so please don't still my girls. The movie The Lost Boys strictly belongs to Joel Schumacher and the other people in the production please enjoy my fanfiction filled with fun, love, and the Lost Boys. Note: Story sorta follows a different story line then the movie please forgive any mispelled words.**

_( Story rated T but look for mild adultish but decent Lemon chapters! Kiddies Beware!)_

_**Lost Boys: The soul mates**_

**_Prolouge: (Alice's POV) _**_ We Never never thought our lives would change so much like that but it did and I gotta say I for one didn't regret a _

_single thing. Sure my parants died but I still had Maria, Star, and Katie my best friends in the whole world but I needed _

_to get away from pheonix and calafornia Santa Carla seemed like a good idea. Little did I know was that our new home _

_would hold the first and best love in my life and a new family for us all The Lost Boys.__Hi my name is Alice Mozen, ya I _

_know wierd name huh, and just recently I lived a prity normal life, I had three best friends, parants whom I was _

_unaturally close too, and a safe closure of a home that untill my seventeenth birthday was the best place for a fashion _

_freak like me to grow up in. But that all changed at my birthday I was lucky my friends didn't die but so unlucky that my _

_family did, This sycho path had crashed my party and accused my father of something he didn't do, pulled a gun and shot _

_at every liveing person there Maria being in Karate knocked the guy sensless but as I looked around **all **of my relatives _

_suffered even the little ones, even as the ambulance and police got there it was to late for them even the most important _

_people who stared lifelessly into each other's eyes Royce and Lily Mozen were dead...The funeral went quickly i inherited _

_everything but i could no longer stand to live in a house or even in this city. Maria said i could come live with her down in _

_Santa Carla with her family and I agreed Katie and Will said they would come too so i was happy like my parants would _

_want me to be but though i didn't show it to the others I felt like I was sucked into a black hole and no one could pull me _

_out and mabey I was wrong. _

_**Capter one:First Night **__**(Katie's POV) ** Maria had to live with her grandpa but even then I felt sorry for her. Since my family was rich I bought a house near _

_Alice's cave, yes cave! she no longer felt sucure in a house above ground so i found her one under where no one can find _

_her and techno it out. I guess we all had problems with our family, Alice's parants recently died, Maria's parants divorced, _

_Star's parants died when she was five from drug overdouses, and my mother thought of me as a demon child because _

_of my shoulder lenghth dark blood red hair, pale cream skin, and light lime green eyes that seemed so unatural but even _

_me and my father knew it was because my model mother was jelouse of anything more beautifull then her. Me and my _

_father got allong and he was proud that I wanted to be a doctor like him though his sickness made him retire and _

_remarry he taught me everything I know and my stepmom Brenda wasn't to bad either, she didn't want me to move to _

_**''The Muder Capital Of The World''** by myself but being a gymnest and a black belt had it's privlages so she let me go _

_just for Alice, sweet inocent blonde haired blue eyed Alice, the princess and Angel of pheonix who didn't know a thing _

_about guys but knew how to fight who had just witnessed the death of her entire family, my oh my our Alice saw thing _

_differently before then now she saw them too differently. As I unpacked my things in my new house I smiled at all the _

_things that I have had all these years that I couldn't get rid of and turned out to be useful in the end. Such as this little _

_jewelery box Alice gave to me on my 5th birthday, it broke after falling of my dresser but I manged to fix it and now hide _

_things in the bottom that is removable like a secret glove compartment. I had so many good memories with the girls and _

_I hoped that there was and is more to come to heal all our hearts. The girls were there for me all these years when my _

_mother hated me, through the divorce that my mother was determined to go out on top but since my father brought all _

_the money into the house ended up liveing back with her parants, they even supported me when my father got remarried _

_to Brenda as i prayed she wasn't anything like my mother, now it was my turn to support Maria as her parants have just _

_divorced and is faceing a new stepmom with her dad and I deffinetly needed to support Alice as she suffered losses but I _

_will be there with her so will the others but even though she tried to hide it as her best friend I know there was more pain _

_in her then anything and I was determined to never let pain hit her again that I vowed on my life I was going to protect _

_the first friend I ever had no matter what. _

_This night we planned to go to the theme park on the Boredwalk so I wanted to make sure we left a dent in the people _

_and streets so I pulled out my signature color: White. It looked best on me and was my faivorite color as I wore at least _

_something white everyday but tonight asked for something cute but not "Come and get me" and it had to be compattible _

_just in case it get's dirty or ruffed up. So I chose a white T-shirt that had green strawberries all over it, white overall _

_shorts, green thigh high stockings, and white tennishoes my hair was put into pony tail and I applied little make up but _

_just enoff to highlighten my features. I then went to get Alice since I was closer to her litterly. ''Hey Alice are you ready _

_to go!"I yelled in the entrance as I went down and met her half way she wore a light blue jean vest over a long sleaved _

_white shirt, bellbottom light blue jeans, and white tennishoes with blue laces her hair was all the way down to her waist _

_and a light blue ribbon was holding it back behind her head "Is this o.k.?" She asked as I smiled "more then o.k. Chica. _

_Signature color blue and we're makeing an entrance in this town," I anounced proudly as she giggled and put on some _

_make up just lightly "I'm glad that we don't use so much make up that we look fake it makes me feel more _

_comfortable...natural,"she said as I nodded "Come on let's get our bikes and hit the road,"I said happily as we were on _

_our way. We met the other two just as we pulled into the boredwalk and parked by them "Nice look girls guess me and _

_Alice weren't the only ones who went all out with our fave colors,"I said as Star got off in her sparkling gypsy skirt, white _

_off the shoulders corsett shirt, and white strappy sandles her hair was the same shoulder length curly brown swifted to _

_one side to show her neck, shoulder, and ear, Maria was red and allways wore blood red lipstick no matter what if she _

_was awake she wore a blood red shirt slightly torn like that hung on one shoulder, skin tight blood red leather pants, and _

_red tennishoes with small highheels on them her ebony black shoulder lenghth hair was pulled into a side pony tail by a _

_red ribbon. "Well Red is the best color,"Maria said laughfter clearly in her eyes as I smiled with her this was going to be _

_some night as we linked arms and walked down the boredwalk together. _

_I was haveing the time of my life and I'm even sure Alice was that was pretty clear but then I felt something like _

_someone watching me as I turned to see this group of bikers one in paticular with crazy mane like hair and blue eyes that _

_seemed to draw me in "Katie come on!"Alice yelled as I turned and followed her to the merry-go-round as we jumped on _

_without getting a ticket or in line that's just how we are sometimes. We sat on two horses across from each other just _

_laughfing and talking when I felt it again and the group came on as well like we did near us to be exact but I had to pay _

_attension to Alice "Then let's go to the rollar coaster, I allso want to get that giant blue teddy bear we saw back there, _

_mabey we can play some of the games, and then let's go out on the beach I want to see if the water is cold but please _

_don't push me in I don't want to get sick or die from hyperthermia,"She said as I laughfed eating more cotton candy "Oh _

_come on Alice what are blood sisters for other then to pick on the youngest of the group besides I wouldn't push you in if _

_you didn't push me in,"I explained as she nodded then it became all to obviouse we had people listening in but Alice only _

_glance took no intrest and that seemed to make them even more intrested as I did the same knowing Alice she wasn't _

_worried she allready went from hell and nothing and no boys can top that "do you think they have a white teddy bear?"I _

_asked as she shrugged ''we'll check into it after the ride,"She said just as the ring of the bell signaled the end as I _

_jumped down and lightly pushed her back "KATIE!"She squealed in shock as I ran away from her as she chased me _

_finelly after a long time we stopped at the beach laughfing forgetting about the rides, games, and teddy bears they would _

_be there another night but our fun wouldn't last forever as a group of surfers surrounded us and I ground not wanting _

_this. "Hey pretties want some company?"One with a green mohack asked as Alice and me went back to back "What you _

_no thanks boys,"Star said appearing like allways when trouble arrived "Who asked you Gypsy Slut!"One with no hair _

_yelled as Star Smiled "well considering they're my group of friends, blood sisters, and I'm thier leader they only do what I _

_say," Star said as green mohack grabbed my wrist forcefully "come on babe,"He said as I flipped him "No thanks and I'm _

_not babe the names Katlyn styles allso known as Katie only by my friends and Star's right your so not my type..."I was _

_saying this as the fight began and I flipped on the railing of the boredwalk so glad I was a top gymnast as I did several _

_back flips before tumbleing off being as I was chased by mohack and baldy "further more I like my guys bad not cheap _

_and deffenantly not YOU''I grunted kicking Baldy out of the picture. I am the most flexible of the group and proved that _

_as Mohack came up running at me from behind as I did the splits and crunched my upper body down at the same time as _

_he litterly ran over over me as I popped up and kicked him in the forbidden zone "hope your wife doesn't want kids,"I _

_laghfed turning right into the crazy haired guy as I smiled and went to my bike driveing off with the others what a first night._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Signature Red Maria That's Me  
(Maria's POV)  
**"Our first night was a blast! Mom you should have seen Alice. I know there will allways be something missing now that _

_her parants are gone but I think she had a really good time,"I said as my mom nodded "I'm glad, she really needs it now _

_help me unpack at least something in your room or I'll go crazy with it, this mess of red! your a girl girls are supose to be _

_at least alittle tidy and look at this red clothes every where...If red didn't look so good on you I'd think I'd say your crazy _

_in some way or I raised you wrong,"She said as I hugged her "you did great with all of us and yes people have called me _

_crazy and hot in the same sentance so no worries,"I said in a playfull voice as my mother rolled her eyes. my mom was a _

_real sweet heart in her days and now still a very pretty women but she was the only women on earth who fell for the _

_wrong kind of guys like my dad, I know I know we should respect our parants but Lucy Emerson was both mom and dad _

_for as long as I can remember "dad" was away on "buisiness" with another women in tow. I had mom, my older brother _

_Micheal, and little brother Sam plus the best three BFFs ever in the history of the world so that night as I layed down in _

_my bed I couldn't help but sneak out not to go any where or to run away but to go to her grave. See this wasn't the first _

_affair my father started the first is what concieved me...Yes I Maria Anne Jay Emerson was not Lucy emerson's biological _

_daughter but she raised me so she was my mom while **my** mother a native american died from a car acsadent that I still _

_bear a scare on my shoulder from the fateful day I became an Emerson and Lucy's rightful daughter. I lit candles in her _

_memory and set it around the grave and the smoke rose to the hevans to her and my native ansestors though I looked _

_nothing like it I did inherit her dark blue eyes and black hair. "I Love you mommy,"I wispered standing up and streching _

_before heading back home as if knowing the way even with out the moon I did this when ever I could even in rain when I _

_felt she needed to see me or better yet I needed her I had loved her I remember that much for sure.  
_

_When I woke up the next morning I felt jet lagged in a way so used to pheonix and going to school but school here _

_doesn't start untill another month or so but that was o.k. meant more fun and staying up late. I was the artist of the _

_group and that suited me as I was a pretty good one, Alice was the fashion diva as she made all of her clothes from _

_scratch and some times made us outfits too, katie was the flexible,yoga,doctor one of the group, while Star was the _

_dancer,fighter, and the leader type of the group and that summerized us up we could take care of ourselves and do it in _

_highheels. I went down stairs to eat as nanook and sam ran past "Hey sam no running in the house please?"I called as I _

_went out on the porch with my cereal and note pad and colored the pictures I drew last night I loved the out doors rain _

_or shine and my tan proved that, now that I think about it I did look a whole lot like my mom with dark skin only hers _

_was natural. "Hey wanna go shopping?"Star asked comeing up the porch as i nodded grabbing my jacket and bag "MOM _

_GOING SHOPPING AND STAYING WITH ALICE TONIGHT BYE!"I yelled and went off before she could stop me Star really _

_didn't want to go shopping but I did so she tagged allong before we met up at Alice's cave me with thousands of fabric _

_choices and clothes, Star with a big box of jewelery, Katie make up, and Alice had all the sewing supplies to last 50 _

_generations, today was **Craft Day **a day when we made a new outfit and jewelery for the second night of an important _

_night and that's just what we did. I wore a red shirt that had long see trough sleaves and tied around my neck revealing _

_my upper and lower back, plain dark blue jeans with roses embroidered vineing down from the right back pocket, and red _

_high heeled knee-highed boots and of course my make up was light with only mascara, eye liner, and blood red lipstick. _

_We went to the boredwalk again but I just disided to draw I noticed katie stareing at this crazy haired blue eyed blonde _

_and disided to draw them for her very sure a picture would last longer then that guy starting a relationship with anyone _

_though if he did deside to date katie she'd kill his playboy ways if he had any. I didn't notice the others when i was done _

_had left me alone but I followed the guy untill I was just on my bike waiting for the others coloring it in "Ya know you _

_should just ask before drawing us a picture,"A voice said as I clomped the book shut and turned to face the platnium _

_mullet head blonde "It's not for you,"I said looking around for Star or the others "still that is us isn't it and unless I'm _

_mistaken we never said yes to being in someones picture book right boys?"Mullet head said as I hoped this wasn't a _

_repeat of last night the others chuckled as I looked again to see a very familiar face...my older brother "Mike?"I said _

_confused as his eyes widened "Maria what are you doing here? and what are you wearing?"He asked as I looked at my _

_new shirt seeing nothing wrong with it "I came here yesterday and I allways wear blood red things it's my signature... _

_signature red Maria that's me,"I said as he took off his jacket and handed it to me "your back is out for everyone to view _

_just wait untill I tell mom,"He said as I dropped the jacket and glared "whatever I wear is of no concern to you, I think _

_my back is a whole lot better then my front and you know what tell Lucy she's seen me in far more revealing clothes and _

_you know it at least i know when to stop now back off before I kick some space between us and you know I can,"I _

_warned as he backed off but I still was anoyed and couldn't help but want to kick him anyways. "You know each other _

_Micheal?"The curly haired cherib asked as I smirk and then glared "He's my **HALF**-brother and doesn't even like to amit it _

_like the coward he is,"I said as he and I glared again when after two minutes of our silent contest a giggle sounded "Told _

_ya only Mike can glare like that at her,"Alice laughfed practically spinning into view with the others Mike melted when he _

_saw Star being in love with her since we were 5 all the boys noticed this as I stifeled a laughf. "Hey thought you ran out _

_on us, though I 'm quiet surprised to find you with company Maria," Star said as i smiled "Sorry Star this is my brother's _

_friends Plantnium blonde mullet head, Native pirate with no shirt guy, Curley cherib chashire cat, and Tornado Lion boy,"I _

_said casualy as she smiled as I made room for her to sit by me as she lit a ciggerette for Katie, she smokes but we all _

_wanted her to stop so far she only goes through 1 ciggerette a week but hasn't really stoped yet we are very proud she _

_got this far before we clean it off of her for good, she smiled at lion boy then at me "Original names,"Star said as I _

_shrugged "that's what I said, who knew they'd have hippies for parant too,"I commented as Micheal glared at me as Alice _

_looked at the ground "Guys?"she asked looking at us as we imeadiantly sobbered out of our fun she didn't want a repeat _

_of yesterday "They're sorry. They tease but really mean no harm really...I'm Alice this is the leader of our group Star, _

_Maria you allready met some, and that's Katie..."She introduced us as we filed off our bikes and away from them "sorry _

_for any trouble, Goodnight, bye Micheal,"She nodded before turning to us and placing herself behind Star as the lutinute _

_she held Star's and our respect at piece making Katie waved before turning as we made our way through the crowds and _

_to the rollor coster as we waited in line our nights weren't so bad weather we fight or not I think we loved being here.  
_

_Later me and Katie didn't want to ride again and disided to go eat felling food would settle our empty stomachs we chose _

_a chinese restraunt and sat at a corner booth it was slightly dark so we didn't notice my brothers 4 new friends sitting in _

_the booth next to us and now that I think about it they did. "Here I drew this so that you could stare all you want,"I said _

_as she turned pink "I really stared that much didn't I?"She asked as I nodded "falling for a crazy haired blonde blue eyed _

_bad boy sums you up pretty close Kat,"I said as she nodded but then layed down the piece of paper as if it was so very _

_very precious and looked over it "god Mar you are going to be famouse. They could just walk right off the _

_page...so...which one do you like or think is hot because "Lion Boy" has got me tied up?" she asked as the waitress saved _

_the day as we made our huge seperate orders "Are you sure?"She asked stareing at us like we had two head as we _

_stared back before she walked away utterly amazed "so which one?"She asked pushing the paper to me as we argued for _

_several minutes as our food came we dug in "Hey time to go,"Star said as we packed up the left overs "The brown _

_headed,"I said carrying out my stuff as she was confused at first before she laughfed I was gratefull it was near closeing _

_and we were one of the last groups not drunk "You like the guy with no shirt? figures your into the silent Native American _

_type! Tall. Dark. Silent. that is the guy Maria Emerson is into," She said in a sing song voice as I ground "I'm never going _

_to hear the end of thes. Katie if say anything about this to my brother and he gives me hell about it I'm going to kill _

_you,''I threatened as she nodded moon walking out as I pretended not to know her as we got to our bikes and drove _

_home I went with Alice to her cave._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Paul and Katie  
(Katie's POV)  
**"Two nights in a row I saw you," I wispered to the blonde on my now faivorite picture he was wild that's probably what _

_made me so intrested in him. I lived a sheltered life with boys with good blood and families who were perfect little school _

_boys with not a blemish except greed. Tonight I told Alice we would go together but Star and Marie were not going _

_tonight but said it was okey just stick together, no problem with that but I needed a new outfit but nothing showy just _

_enoff to celebrate my 3rd night of liveing alone I missed my dad and Brenda but I had never thought of liveing alone _

_untill I was at least 18 a year away but my best friends came first... I shopped alone once but never without wondering _

_what the girls would want me to actully get I wasn't a casual girl I was so used to midnight parties, big fancy dresses, _

_and fancy cars but I tried to tone it down quiet sure that's what is keeping me from being robbed,well so far. So I picked _

_out a tooled white shirt with a empire waist of shiney silk, light blue bell bottom jeans, and some white heigh heeled _

_boots, I took a shower as I got home and then curled my hair into tight spiral curls and placed them so they would fall _

_delically down the left side of my face it's a lot harder then I make it sound and after a whole lot of tries and clips it was _

_finally to my satisfaction. I called Alice and found she would be a little late "Do you want me to wait up?"I asked as she _

_laughfed "No silly go ahead but be careful,"She said as I smiled in the phone "I allways am Al, see you soon,"I said _

_hanging up just imagining what she lost now. Alice had twohundered blue scarves and she could still tell if one was _

_missing even if it looked like another one there was allways a stich difference or something she knew about. was it a _

_shoe, jewel piece, an earing, or even one of her ridiculouse scarves? I walked aroung the bordwalk just marveling at _

_what it could possibly be, I found myself at the concert loveing to dance as a child and this band was o.k. I swayed my _

_hands over my head like many others to the beat laughfing as people were passed around. A little boy then caught my _

_attension as I smiled I reconized him from the group of biker hunks and my wild haired fantacy as I danced over to him _

_"Hi, where're the guys you hang out with?"I asked bending down as he blushed and looked down "some where,"He _

_mummbled shyly as I smiled more and nodded "Mind if I hang out with you I promise I'm no kidnapper or crazy person,"I _

_said as he smiled and nodded as we had fun he took me to this video store after we ate and was telling me and showing _

_me the movies he liked as I disided to check them out "Come on how am I suppose to know thier good if I don't watch _

_them?"I asked after he protested as he laughfed and I caught sight of his "Brothers" as he told me and knew they were _

_now watching with fierce intrest as I smirked if they wanted Laddie not to talk to me that was not going to happen I _

_allready adored the little guy as I flung him over my shoulder after grabbing the bag a he squealed then laughfed as _

_many of the shoppers laughfed at the sight. "Katie! Put me down?!"He laughfed as I twirled with him in that position "I _

_don't know Laddie I think it's rather wonderful with you in that position. No one to see that sweet little face of yours so _

_that I can have you all to myself,"I commented as he laughfed "No if no one can see me then Dwayne will never be able _

_to be my brother,"He said as I sighed "Dwayne again? fine I might as well share you,"I said in a defeated voice setting _

_him on his feet as we laughfed together as I kissed his cheek "your a great kid Laddie and someday I hope you'll meet a _

_very nice girl that you'll want to be with. I hope I'm there to see it,"I said hugging him as Alice was over by the ferris _

_wheel waiting for me for who knows how long. He hugged me as I led him over still very shy when Alice spotted me she _

_smiled and more when she saw Laddie "Alice I'd like you to meet Laddie. Laddie this is my best friend Alice,"I said as _

_Alice bent down and kissed his forehead "Hi your a cutie pie. Why don't we go get some ice cream Hmm?"She asked as _

_laddie was imeadiantly wrapped into her capable hands imeadiantly like everyone around her as we went to find an ice _

_cream vender or better yet shop "so did you find what you were looking for?"I asked as she sighed "no, I left it on the _

_night stand but when I woke up it was gone... the cave smelt funny too, like, well corpses. Just like... you know _

_then,"She said as I put my arms around her "we'll find it,"I said as she nodded as Laddie pulled us into a shop and _

_imeadiantly looked at all the flavors he could choose from. we all got the same large chocolate crunch cones with _

_chocolate brownie crunch ice cream with sprinkles as we sat on the beach and just laughfed as a song on the stereo near _

_by started to play a very familiar song "Oh Alice? Do you hear what I hear?"I asked as she swallowed the last of her cone _

_as she gasped "It's our song,"she squealed takeing of her shoes and stockings getting up and stepping lightly as she _

_twirled her hair floughted around her just like her skirt and her legs were painfully in view but no one else was over here _

_or close enoff to tell besides laddie unless he or she was spying as Laddie popped up "can you teach me how to do _

_that?"He asked as I smiled licking my cone slowly I liked to savor things. Alice began instructing him in our faivorite _

_song, the song we heared when we met Star and maria. I eventully got up removed my jacket, shoes, and socks before _

_joining in the peroet as laddie held both our hands as we did so."We better head back before Dwayne starts to worry and _

_mean mean David get's mad,"I said as Alice ground with him "oh come on kids I'll buy you another ice cream,"I said as _

_they both ran forward as I laughfed Alice was so still a child in every way but if you looked just right you can see nothing _

_happy or giddy in her eyes just pain. The gang of boys were waiting for us to leave so I promised laddie I'd buy him one _

_next time as I kissed his cheek and Alice lifted him up planting a kiss her self as Laddie smiled "Love you Katie! Love you _

_Alice! sweet dreams,"He said as I smiled as they took off but as I turned two were waiting "David was wondering if you'd _

_like to come to our place and if you'd like to watch Laddie alittle longer?"Cashire marco asked as I nodded "Please tell me _

_we can drive ourselves?"I asked as they laughfed and paul, dreamy wild bad boy I really really extreamly liked paul held _

_out his hand, as I sighed and climbed on Alice sat behind Marko before gasping "You were the ones in my cave!" She _

_exclaimed pulling out a blue neck scarf from his pocket and putting it on and tapping his hear "Thief" she mouthed twords _

_me as I giggled and wrapped my arms around Paul as he learched forward as I laughfed.  
_

_When we got to the point and entered the cave Laddie crashed into my arms and I laughfed again as I twirled around to _

_plant him in Alice's arms as he then proseded to give us the tour as we nodded and made funny comments that had _

_nothing to do with what he was saying in the first place "And this is where I ,and Dwayne sometimes, sleep," he said _

_finishing the tour "No tuna or inviteing the Dahli Lama got it,"Alice commented as I snickered and Laddie shook his head _

_Paul however cracked up again as my head throbbed "Ali my head hurts,"I whined as she sat inbetween marco and _

_Dwayne on the couch and I sat in front of her as she started takeing out my tendrils. "Kate I will never get over how _

_pretty you hair is and how soft what do you use?''She asked as I shrugged "Mari makes this Native American stuff out of _

_actual rain water and stuff, ask her and she'll even make you your own personal scent, mine is called rainbow mist, dorky _

_but miserious like me plus I like rainbows," I said as she giggled braiding my hair "So what's you story?"David asked as I _

_smiled "I was born with blood red hair and lime green eyes that glow in the dark, my mother claimed me to be a demon _

_when I turned 3 and from this day has wished me dead but really she's a jealous old hag, I live alone, and have fallin _

_madly in love with Laddie when can I adopt him?"I asked "I'm Alice Carson, I lived piecefully with my parants and loved _

_then a lot untill they and all of my relatives we shot and killed in front of me on my 17th birthday, at my birthday party _

_to be exact, I live in a cave up by Katie's and alone hense you guys comeing uninvited and marco stealing my scarfe, I _

_haven't forgiven you for that by the way, and yes when can we adopt Laddie I love him enoff and me and Katie know _

_Star and Maria will allso be fabulouse older sisters and nothing you say or do will change that not even death,"She stated _

_matter of factly as I smiled laddie sat in my lap sleeply as I hugged him closer "See Ali I told you Santa Carla would have _

_a knew family waiting for you,"I mummble as she tuged on my braid she was now doing as I had no idea they all of them _

_could hear me as if I just talked full volume "Ow that red stuff on top IS attatched to my head Al,"I threatened as she _

_just hmphed and was done she then layed back relaxing looking around as she then grabbed her bag and pulled out a _

_sparkly fabric and started crafting the boys looked confused as I smiled and shook my head "Tell you later kay" I _

_mouthed to each of them as I moved sleeping Laddie to his bed as I gently covered him and went back but this time _

_went with Paul aroung the broken fountain on the oppisite side as I realized Alice rolled in a ball. NOT GOOD. I went over _

_to her as I hugged her but really listening to her heart and breathing she was asleep and my relief showed as I let Marco _

_put her beside Laddie David and them watched me as I put up her stuff "She can kill herself you know?..."I asked as I _

_put away the bag beside mine and sighed "She saw all her family even baby relatives get shot down...the gun was held _

_up to her face but she was numb and just stared on, for seven days I lost my best friend trying to find out what would _

_make it easier, she can't sleep in a house, go out dureing the day, be alone for any mount of time most of the time, or _

_even around sharp objects unsupervised. I cut her nails and keep them that way because of her stabbing her skin with _

_them till she bled non stop. when she's about to break down she tries to calm herself with the thing she knows how to _

_do. Make clothes. Rolling in a ball she'll convince herself it was her fault she can wound herself physicaly...But I'm _

_worried about meantily...she was going to be sent to a mentle hospital but two days before she snapped out of it and _

_tries to build barriers to protect her but no memories can be erased enoff,"I said this as I looked over at Alice and went _

_over "dureing the day she may be able to hide herself away from even me but even Alice can't fight sleep and letting her _

_guard down is something I see every night in my dreams," I said watching as tears and flinching passed over her form as _

_I sat down watching "Alice took care of me but I can't some how take care of her,"I thought thinking aloud as I bit my lip _

_a habbit I allways did as Paul was there beside me conforting but I felt more as electrisity shot into my core. Paul and _

_Kaite that sounds to me like a match as I smiled spending more time with him as the others left to do what ever Paul was _

_funny and cute "Katie?"He asked as I looked at him as he then KISSED me. I was so shocked as he pulled away, my first _

_kiss, WOW I blushed as red as my hair I'm sure of it as he held me closer as we kissed again, again, and again. Paul and _

_Katie I like the sound of that._


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Please excuse Spelling I'm trying thanks)_**

**_Chapter Four: Willow Godfrey  
(Star's POV)  
_**_I could not believe my eyes as I blinked in disbelief. Lucy laughed with the girl standing in front of her as if they didn't _

_have __any cares in the world. But this girl is what brought me a bad feeling too bad for comfort. The sun had just set and _

_the __girls and I were heading down to the boardwalk when Lucy introduced a daughter of a friend who still lived in this _

_dangerous __town. Willow was 17 like me and Maria with baby like features on tan skin, light brown hair, and dark brown _

_eyes, and __s__he __was very pretty and sweet. Too sweet that it made my stomach churn with slight caution. Most would _

_think I'm __over __reacting but when Alice avoided someone it was a pure God sent sign she did not like that someone at all._

_All of them found out why when Paul came to greet Katie and Willow was more than happy to introduce herself to him as _

_he happily ablidged even as she dragged him off away from a very pissed red headed girl her green eyes flaring even _

_brighter with pure anger. Willow was one of Those kind's of girls very confident in her looks and a witch with a big B _

_when it is even questioned such as Paul eventually able to rejoin Katie as we ate. She currently sat by David when the _

_boy she so adamantly liked so fast sat by her and wrapped his arm around the shoulders she snuggled closer and dear _

_Willow then knew Katie was not to be a "friend". I sighed watching the girl steal Paul's attention away easily making it _

_seem like a normal thing to the boys but us girls knew the truth even Alice's brow furrowed and her sweet face still _

_looked cute as Marko tried to get her attention, he never got it for long. Even Laddie noticed the change his head going _

_to look at Alice to the new stranger in their midst."So I said to the guy "I like hot dogs not pigs in a blanket" and then we _

_laughed like crazy," Willow joked as Paul laughed at her story with even David chuckling until he happened to notice none _

_of us laughed. Though we had only been here for a short time I noted the "Lost Boys" as they called themselves now _

_joined us every night as if we were now one of their group. I even felt a lingering attraction to the bleached Mullet head _

_even with that sense of danger they all gave off and Laddie tied us too them for Alice's sake we wanted to be able to _

_stay. But this was not my problem on which group adopted me as long as my friends were happy and Katie had said Paul _

_was HERS. Last night she even discussed it with me. She liked Paul from the start feeling a pull toward the crazy haired _

_guy enough to start going out with him. Paul still wrapped his fingers with Katie's as he talked to the girl but it wasn't _

_enoff for Willow who yanked him often to go on rides with her and away from the group. Alice, believe it or not, was the first to snap._

_"That's it! Someone find me a gun, plastic bags, and huge rocks to weigh down the body, I'm going to shoot the little _

_brat and throw her where none can find her. Star you'll help right?" She asked as I laughed at her outburst mainly out of _

_shock even David's eyebrows shot up at Dwayne who looked a little shaken too Marko just gaped. "I'm serious look at _

_her trying to make Paul more interested. Katie may be polite enoff to let that unruly baby hang on him but I'm not. Paul _

_is Katie's and Katie is Paul's, he asked her out she excepted, and not the other away around and Willow is not apart of it _

_in any way. Now someone get rid of her so Katie can spend time with Paul or I'll become a murderer in the name of _

_love," She huffed grinding her teeth together. I shrugged at Maria who only heard the last part as she and Laddie joined _

_us from getting off one of the rides. "Alice, Paul is way into Katie than the new girl believe me she'll get to be boring soon _

_enoff and Paul will get away soon," Marko remarked as I saw Paul suddenly turn his head and look straight at the _

_curly haired cherib and a sort of understanding flashed on his face as he nodded turning to Katie he took her to the ferris _

_wheel. When Willow tried to get on with him it was Paul who stopped her as Katie smiled slightly looking relieved to _

_spend alone time with him. He even paid the ride supervisor to let them stay on longer then usual. Willow's baby face _

_pinched like Alice's face did but unlike our youngest friend she did not look pretty at all. If looks could kill Katie would _

_have already been dead but this look topped it all and bit the cake for me to take offense. I moved the girls ranking me _

_on both sides as Willow mumbled under her breath but loud enoff for me to hear.  
_

_"What a slut!" She hissed as I snorted and she jumped turning "Star oh thank goodness I need your help. That girl you _

_brought is trying to make a move on Paul" She huffed as I looked at the couple happily talking in their seat and Katie _

_even cuddle lightly. "Wrong that boat sailed yesterday when Paul asked her out. Sure their relationship formed fast but _

_I'm not complaining because Katie is an adult. As for the comment you made earlier She is not the kind of girl who sleeps _

_around. Oh and Willow she is my friend YOU are the stranger in this group and have no standing. She is Paul's and Paul _

_is hers you don't compare even with your baby face. Interveen any longer and Katie will damage that little face of yours _

_she is not a girl to trifle with," I said as a look of Pure disbelief crossed the girl's face as the guys came and each went to _

_their designated boy. Mine was David... for now. Willow huffed and I got the feeling we were all going to regret meeting _

_the little drama queen. I smiled as David held out his arm like an old fashiond gentlemen and though it was funny I took _

_it. Paul joined us with Katie holding a stuffed bear he won her. Willow however returned as well with a vengeance it seemed. Jeez._


End file.
